What Happens Next
by articcat621
Summary: It's Harry's last chance to make his move.


A/N: Many thanks to xxDustnight88 for looking this over. Written for GaeilgeRua during Draco's Den Schools Out for the Summer event. This fic is an AU.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this work.

* * *

_**What Happens Next**_

"I can't believe we've graduated!" Hermione exclaimed, shooting Harry and exciting look. "I mean, I knew I would, but I was surprised about you and Ron," she teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ha, ha," Harry said dryly, rolling his eyes. He watched as Ron whispered something in Hermione's ear before kissing her. "But, we've done it. Uni is done."

"And now we get to celebrate!" Hermione said, excitedly. "And we can share some exciting news."

Harry looked between the two of them warily. "What's going on?"

"We wanted to wait until we were done with school, but Hermione and I bought a place together!"

"Congrats, mate!" Harry said, hugging Ron. He hugged Hermione next. Looking around, he saw the graduation crowd was starting to disperse. "Did you tell your parents yet?"

"Not yet," Hermione said. "I knew my mum would want us to wait to take things to the next step, so we waited. We'll tell them both now before our party next weekend."

"Well, I'm happy for you both." And Harry meant it. He was happy for his two best friends. They had been on and off for the past few years, but it seemed they both had finally realised what it was that they wanted.

"Thanks, mate," Ron said, grinning. "Oh, look, I see my mum and dad. Let's head over there."

"You coming, Harry?" Hermione asked, checking in with him.

"Er, actually, I want to do something first," Harry said, looking around. "I'll catch up with you both later?"

"Sounds good," Ron said. He took Hermione's hand and pulled her towards his parents.

Harry spotted the one person he was looking for and headed in her direction. He quickened his pace, hoping to catch her before she left or someone else caught her attention.

Pansy Parkinson.

He sighed; there was just something about her. She was frustrating, aggravating, rude, inconsiderate…

He could go on and on about how much he couldn't stand her.

But on the other hand, something about her drew him in. Now that school was over, this was his last chance to reach out with her before they went their separate ways for good. And quite honestly, Harry wasn't sure if he was ready to go separate ways from Pansy. He liked talking with her, or arguing, really.

He saw her turn, her short, black hair swishing about. She had already removed her graduation cap, and her gown was already halfway off. He could see her bare shoulders and knew that she was likely wearing a strapless stress.

"Parkinson," he called out, not wanting her to leave just yet.

She turned, her eyes wide as she looked around to see who called her name. When her gaze settled on him approaching her, she looked surprised momentarily before schooling her features. "Potter," she greeted when he stopped in front of her.

"Congratulations," Harry said, looking down at the diploma in her hand.

"Thanks, though I'm surprised to see you here," she replied snarkily, grinning slightly. "Though I'm sure that's because Granger did most of your work, huh?"

"Nope," Harry said, returning her smirk. "Proud to say that my degree was earned all by myself."

"Good for you, Potter, what a big boy." She looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"So, where are you off too now?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to stay with my friend Daphne for a bit before I settle on where I want to live," Pansy told him. "You?"

"I took a job with law enforcement," Harry told her proudly. "I'm starting on Monday."

"No summer fun for you, then?" Pansy asked, arching a brow. "I guess you want to keep busy."

"Well, I'm down for a little summer fun," Harry said, looking at her carefully. He twisted his hands, holding his diploma tightly. His hands were sweating as he tried to figure out what to say to Pansy.

"Potter?"

"What?" he asked, looking at her. She must have asked him something.

"I asked what type of fun?" Pansy repeated. She looked at him funny. "I can't linger long," she said. "Malfoy's waiting for me."

Harry frowned. An icy feeling wrapped itself around his heart. "You got back together?"

Pansy laughed, shaking her head. "Fuck, no. He's my ride." She looked at him, a sly grin appearing on her face. She took a step towards him. "Potter, are you jealous?"

"Yes," Harry said before he could stop himself. Knowing there was no turning back, he stepped closer to him. "Pansy, we've been doing this dance all year, and I want to know what happens next."

"That depends," Pansy said coyly.

"On what?" Harry asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"On what you want to happen next." She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him. "So tell me, Harry, what do you want?"

Harry looked into her dark eyes and grinned. "Well, Pansy, what I'd like to do is snog you senseless and take you out to dinner and see where this goes."

She grinned at him. "I'd like that, Potter, and quite honestly, I thought you'd never ask."

"Well, your manner of communicating with me typically wasn't super pleasant."

"It's called flirting," Pansy told him, rolling her eyes. "You're daft, Potter, but that's what I like about you."

"Listen, Parkinson, don't get mou-"

"Shut up and kiss me," she said, cutting him off.

Harry grinned and wasted no time in doing what she asked. He pressed his lips to hers, tentatively at first before deepening the kiss. Pressing herself against him, she kissed him back.

Eventually, Harry pulled away. "Tomorrow night, are you free?"

"Yes," Pansy said. "Where should we meet?"

"That new place in Diagon Alley? The Dragon's Keep?" Harry suggested.

"Perfect." She kissed him briefly once more. "See you then, Potter. And celebrate tonight… You deserve it." Pansy gave him a wink before disappearing into the crowd.

Turning, Harry went to find Ron and Hermione. He knew Ron would be proud of him for finally making a move on Pansy. But tonight, he'd celebrate the end of Uni with his friends and family, and tomorrow, he'd celebrate the hopeful start of a new relationship with Pansy.


End file.
